Talk:Twitch/@comment-4606054-20111203185143/@comment-196.203.143.11-20111205145336
Thanks. Actually, I said "core build", means the other ones are situational. I mean, IE+PD+Vampiric Scepter+Mercury Treads/Ninja Tabi(situational) are all must-have. For runes, other than Armor and MR on Yellows and Blues (like I've said on my previous comment), ideally, you take 9.6 flat AD and 10 flat Armor Pen (AD: 3 Quints+3Reds, ArmorPen: 6 Reds. On Masteries, I go 26-4: 4 points in defense tree (+4MR and +4Armor, trust me, this makes a difference at lvl1), in Offense tree: I take Summoner's Wrath-Brute Force / Alacrity-Sorcery / Deadliness-Weapon Expertise-Arcane Knowledge-Havoc(substituable withVampirism) / Lethality / Sunder / Executioner. Why 5 points for Sorcery and Arcane Knowledge ? 0.5sec difference for your Ambush at lvl 1 can -really- make a difference between escape and death, but the real advantage is the 10% Magic Pen of Arcane Knowledge. Your main source of kills is your Expunge, and it does Magic Damage, and trust me, this 'little' 10% MagicPen can make the difference between a 10hp surivor enemy and a dead enemy. For the build, as I said, start with a Doran's Blade, then buy basic boots (unless you have done really well and are backing with +1650g-> buy BF Sword). If you're not doing really well, you can also buy a 2nd Doran's Blade for the extra hp+lifesteal. I always rush IE before everything, And always AD item (if you have enough cash, BF Sword. If you don't, Pickaxe), then Cloak, then finish it). After that, depending on how you're doing (dying? taking too much damage? killing but have to back after every fight? doing well but enemies escape with low-hp?), buy a Vampiric Scepter or go straight for Zeal (starting with Brawler's Glove). If you're taking really too much MAGIC damage, you can buy the Null-Magic Mantle of your Wit's End before Vampiric Scepter. If you're doing really really bad and don't have much gold after finishing your IE, just buy a green elixir. Finish your PD and your Wit's End (which, combined with Mercury Treads+Masteries+Runes should be enough MR for a while). So now you have the so-called core build: IE-Mercury Treads-PD-Wit's End-Vampiric Scepter. If you're underfarm and dying a bit too much from AD, buy a Wriggle's Lantern and go farm. If you're doing really well, go for a Bloodthirster . If you are doing well but still take a bit too much dmg from AD/AP, buy a mitigating item accordingly (Chain Vest or Negatron Cloak). Then it depends on the enemy team and situation: fed Malzahar? QSS. Thornmail raping you? FoN; though generally, a Banshee's Veil will be a better choice (dat spellshield) - AD carry killing you too fast? Glacial Shroud->Frozen Heart (don't buy Randuin's Omen) - Enemy unkillable because of too much health? Madred's Bloodrazor - 3+Enemies having +100 Armor? Last Whisper. Etc... And if the game is really long, you can even swap your PD for a Black Cleaver. To conclude, I'll say a word or two about Summoner's Spells. I choose Surge and Exhaust. "Why not Flash" you'll say. Main reason is, on Twitch, Flash will save you in only a few particular cases, and the range of your Ulti+Expunge is large enough not to have to use the "flash-to-kill" move. What does Surge adds? AP+AS. Combine Surge with your ulti, and you have something really really powerful (not to say a bit OP). Surge is your first-blood best-friend: on lvl1, take Ambush, it will grant you 30% AS. Add 40% AS from Surge (with Mastery) and you have the equivalent of lvl5 Ambush AS-steroid. Yes, a 70% AS-boost on lvl 1! But ideally, you'll go for First Blood at lvl 2 (taking a point in Expunge), so you'll be sure that your enemies won't be able to run behind turret, because you'll kill them with Expunge anyway. Oh! Surge adds AP too! At lvl 2, it gives ~14-15AP (don't have the exact numbers, sorry), and since you've taken the 10% Magic Pen masteries, and since almost everyone won't have any MR item at this time of the game, and since the AS-boost from Ambush+Surge will be great, you 'll certainly Expunge with at very least 4 poison stacks= min 122Magic Damage before MR (add 20dmg for 5th stack and another 20 if you managed to give 6 stacks on the enemy. That makes, with Surge, a maximum of 162 Magic Damage before MR. Nice, isn't it?). Oh btw, with improved Exhaust, you reduce your enemy's MR and Armor by 10 (which adds to your 16 Flat Armor Pen from Sunder and Runes + 10% of the remaining armor can consider that the enemy just won't have any armor xD) Other option: take Teleport instead of Exhaust. Cons: you'll be a hell-of-a-lot more likely to die in a fight (even 1v1) Pros: you can teleport while stealthed, arrive stealthed and... SURPRISE! [quite a simple move [I'm not doing "l2p" shit, I'm saying this just in case: start Ambush then immediately start your tp ;)]. Have fun playing the Rat! -Walter